lord of dragons
by skullkid9999
Summary: aki loses everything because of an evil demon that rules the land does he have what it takes to free his land
1. Chapter 1 the boy

The Lord of Dragons

Written by Adrian Dunnavant

Dedicated to my friends and family who helped me through the years of my life.

"Aki" his mother's voice broke into his dreams. It was only a few hours until dawn according to the sky. He realized there were only a couple hours left for the Shadow Demon's minions to patrol the village. The Shadow Demon was an evil demon that terrorized the world of Endor. His minions had orders to kill anyone out after sundown. They were to patrol the village in squads of twenty. One squad would patrol the village while the others got sleep. The Shadow Demon feared if they slacked off with patrolling, the villagers would start a rebellion.

Aki quickly got dressed throwing on his cotton tunic made with log sleeves and an embroidered faded red dragon. The dragon started on his right sleeve and then proceeded up to his shoulder and spread out over his heart. After putting on a pair of leggings he put on his cloak. It was a simple cloak made out of cotton. The reason his tunic had long sleeves was to keep his tattoo of a dragon out of sight. It was a multi-colored tattoo. One day the tattoo would be yellow and the next it would be blue. As far as he knew he was born with it. His parents told him to hide it under long sleeves.

His father woke up his brother Lief and his sister Lea. Aki joined his mother by the fire place. She was gathering baskets needed for the trip to the forest. When Aki's father came to the fireplace he stated "I need not to tell you the risk we are all taking, but winter is fast approaching and we need enough supplies to last us all winter. Aki and Lief remember. if you are not ready to kill anyone who gets in your way, be sure they will kill you!" Aki gulped as he imagined himself being killed over something so insignificant such as food. It was something that he definitely didn't want to happen. Suddenly he went from worried to determine. He wouldn't die today or any day soon.

Aki went over strategies to deal with any possible scenarios that might occur as they reached the forest with twelve foot tall evergreen trees. The ice of the cold fall season, merging with the winter, season made the trees sparkles in the moon light. For a minute, Aki forgot his troubles and worries as he walked through the outer rim of the forest, but only for a minute. They made their way to the center of the forest. It contained many fruits and vegetables. Somehow the soil of the forest and the heat of the roots made it possible for the food to grow. This always confused Aki. As a small child his parents said the love of the trees gave the fruits and vegetables strength to grow. The memory was interrupted by his father when he shook Aki by the arm stating "Son lets go! We won't get any food at this rate." He ran off to the fields followed by Lief. The men were the only ones allowed to gather the food. The women were to stay behind and put the food into baskets so it would be easier to watch over. The race for food went on for an hour. After dodging, jumping, and weaving through other men and boys, Aki was exhausted and ready to rest in his bed for a couple more hours till he needed to get ready for school.

Unfortunately, school would have to wait because half way home everyone spotted the minions down the street inspecting each and every house. Aki and the rest of the family hid in the bushes and waited until the minions turned their backs. Aki and his family ran as quickly as their legs could carry them back home.

1


	2. Chapter 2 the slaughter

Chapter two the slaughter

But try as they might not to be detected, the minions saw Lief as he closed the door. Instinctively Aki grabbed his sword Notre Altoro. The sword was made of rune essence. Rune essence was found in the mountains of the Roan Ranges. The sword was handed to him by his father when he was thirteen years old. His father stated that it was a family heirloom and that he was to take care of it or it would be taken from him and locked away. Aki ran to his room and hid in the false bottom of his bed. He looked through a hole that exposed his eye and cheek as he watched his mother, father, and siblings fight the retched minions. Aki saw the worms that wiggled in the holes they made in their skin. He could even see the bone in some places. Their skin was torn and decayed.

The minions were merciless, like assassins looking for any excuse to kill. His mother begged and pleaded with them not to harm her or her children. The minions ignored her pleas and killed her right there in front of Aki's room. Blood stained the walls but one single drop of blood from his mother fell on his cheek. The minions went after his brother and sister slaughtering them. Again one drop of blood from each of them fell upon his cheek. His father ran to confront the minions, his sword held in the attack position. The minions gave a grim smile and licked the blood on their swords. One of the minions stated "The Shadow Demon will rule forever and not even your precious Lord of Dragons can save you." Aki's father replied with a grin "Even if that's true, you didn't kill all of us. Run Aki! Run away from here! Run far away!" His father grew enraged and ran to strike the minions, but they were quick and killed him before he could make a scratch on any of them. Aki stared wide eyed as the last of his family was eradicated. As the last drop of blood from his father landed on his cheek, all four drops of blood sank into his skin. They burned him as they sank in, but it wasn't the ice cold kind of burn that stings because of anger. No, this burn was warm and caring, but why? As Aki asked this question the minions stormed into his room and started searching it. Aki knew it would be only a matter of time before he was discovered. Quickly he remembered his father built a series of tunnels that became a cavern. It led to the forest. On the wall, to his right, was a hole big enough for him to crawl into like a dog, but there was no light….just darkness. As he was about to enter the tunnel blindly, he hit a rock that bounced onto the floor and hit another rock. The noise was loud enough for the minions to stop searching his room and start searching his bed. The minions didn't feel like taking their time, and started stabbing the bed. Each lunge into the bed was a puzzle. Where would they hit next? Aki didn't wait around to find out. He grabbed his sword, the rocks and a torch he had placed in the cavern two years ago.

He crawled into the tunnel, pulling the slab that would cover the hole into place so if they found the false bottom they would wonder how he escaped.


	3. Chapter 3 tunnel vison

Chapter three tunnel vision

Aki struck the rocks so the sparks lit his torch and crawled further into the cavern. He had never been in there before so he didn't know if there were any traps set up or not. He wondered if the tunnel ever got larger so he would be able to stand up. He wondered what lay ahead as his torch got dimmer and dimmer. But up ahead there was a glow that came from the floor of the cavern. Aki wondered if this was a trap or a way for him to walk upright. He had to take that chance.

As he crawled toward the light there was a steep decline in the floor of the cavern. He gently and slowly made his way down the slope. When he got to the bottom, there were no traps, but the ceiling of the cavern got taller and lit torches were mounted on the walls. He gave thanks to his father. He prayed he would live long enough to reach the end of the cavern. And to think, this all happened to Aki just after he turned eighteen years of age. He was lean and his muscles were fairly developed, he had brown skin, with green eyes and dark brown wavy hair. He walked through the tunnel for a good two hours. He then reached a stone ladder, but it wasn't the ladder that caught his eye. It was a brown clay jar sitting by itself in the corner. The jar had his name on it. He smashed the jar hoping there was a note or something in it for him. In the smashed remains of the jar he found a bow, some arrows, a dagger, and a book of spells.

The dagger was made of pearl with an inscription that read "Never give up without a Fight." The book of spells had a leather cover with straps to hold it shut. The bow and arrows were made of wood and steel. As he went to collect the items, Aki saw a note he had overlooked previously. It was from his father. Aki read the note which said "Dear son, I know that what you have seen must have been horrible, but know this, before our death, your mother, your siblings and I cast a spell on ourselves. The spell made sure that one drop of blood from each of us landed on your cheek and absorbed into your skin forming a circle of four dots. Each of those drops of blood contains one ability from each of us. Mine will give you skill in combat, your mother's gives you her wisdom, your brother's gives you his strength and your sister's gives you her ruthlessness."

Aki touched his cheek thinking about how even though his family had died, he still carried a piece of each of them with him. Aki went on to finish the note. "Though you may not understand, we did this so you could live. We may be gone but you are still there. Climb the ladder and run to the other side of the forest. There is a camp waiting for you there. When you get there, talk to brother Wolf. He will help you. Sincerely your father Edon" Aki crumpled the note, swore under his breath and shouted "I will find and kill the Shadow Demon like he killed my family… Mercilessly!"


	4. Chapter 4 brother wolf

Chapter four brother wolf

Aki climbed the ladder practically flying up the shaft. When he got to the door he found it was locked. The lock had four rings with various symbols that had no significant meaning. Aki remembered that it was the same kind of puzzle he tried to solve as a kid. The rules were simple. Align the arrows so they pointed straight up and down. If the puzzle was solved inner ring to outer ring, the puzzle would shock you. Knowing his father, he most definitely altered the last rule, but he had to get to the camp and fast.

As Aki turned the outer most ring the other rings moved as well. He cursed under his breath. Aki should have figured out that it wouldn't be so easy. He kept turning the other rings around but eight turns later he heard a loud roar coming from the end of the cavern. Aki froze and slowly turned his head only to find a huge disgusting slug monster coming toward him. Aki had to figure out the puzzle and fast. As the lock reset itself Aki figured he had nine moves until the puzzle reset itself again. He turned the rings quickly counting each move he made. As he made his ninth move the door opened just as the monster stood at the stairs. he jumped through the door way, slamming the door shut behind him reactivating the lock. The monster whined from behind the door. He ran toward the forest, dodging vines, sticks, and branches. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a pack of wolves staring at him. Aki began backing away slowly, but the wolves ran toward him with lightning speed and ferocity. As he drew his sword and held it at the ready for the first attack from the wolf. As the leader of the wolves lunged for Aki's throat he launched the sword up and side ways to avoid the claws of the beast but the blow knocked him on his back. As the wolf snarled and lunged for him with its large jaws Aki pushed the leader back and regained his footing in an upright position waiting and watching the wolves for any signs of attack when one of the swirled blood stains gleamed a bright luminescent yellow and suddenly Aki was overwhelmed by battle tactics and strategies that only warlords would know then he thought back to the note he read in the cavern "my drop of blood will give you skills in combat" "father." Aki thought his eyes burned with tears as the memories of him and his father playing warrior in the yard when he was little. He became enraged and let out a large defiant roar that sounded as though a monster of enormous portions made it. He ran towards the wolves at full speed and lunged his sword into the leader of the pack and when it pierced the heart of the wolf he twisted the blade to the left and the wolf let out a defeated and weakened whine and as Aki swiftly removed his sword the wolf landed with a loud thud on the ground and laid lifeless as he was about to attack the others he heard a voice saying "hey who's attacking my pets?" the voice said in a deep and gravelly bellow. "Aye that be me Aki son of Edon and Michelle who are you?" Aki replied with a weary look of his surroundings. "I be brother Wolf leader of the resistance of the shadow demon. You said you were the son of Edon correct?" "Aye that be true and you said your name was brother wolf?" Aki replied feeling a little more secure. "aye your father said one day you would be here didn't think it would be this early and if you're here that means they're dead if I may ask." Brother wolf said contently "Well don't just stand there like an idiot come now we have a lot to do and put that thing away you're going to kill another one of my wolves." Brother Wolf stated with a grin. Aki gave a sigh of relief as he sheathed Notre Altoro behind his back. The wolves calmed down and were actually rubbing up against his leg as he walked. He patted one on the head and gave another a chin stroke. "Don't get to comfy around them I've trained them to attack on my command friend or foe it doesn't matter to them when I say attack they go quickly and very quickly.


	5. Chapter 5 childhood friend

Chapter five a childhood friend

I noticed that for someone who hasn't been a fight you're pretty good, it probably came from your dad your mom really preferred to solve things in wits than swords am I right?" "Dead on. yeah dad really loved combat he would have me read battle tactics and positions till I was blurry in my vision!" Aki stated with a firm voice. "Yeah that sounds like your father." Brother Wolf said with a smile on his face.

Brother Wolf was a bit taken back by the stranger who claimed to be the son of Edon and Michelle. "But the resemblance is uncanny." He whispered to himself. "He's got the face of Edon, Michelle's eyes a perfect mix of Edon and Michelle's hair the boy's got the perfect mix of his parents. If what he says is true. I'll have to make up some tests for him and if He's an illusion created by the shadow demon ill have the wolves devour him Soul and all." While he was thinking he forgot that the boy was even there until his thoughts were interrupted with a question that struck a nerve to Wolf. "How did you know my father?" the question was like a blow to ones abdomen. "Your father never mentioned me?" he asked. He sighed "Well it's not the most normal way to make friends with someone but it worked for us I guess" Brother Wolf paused seeming like he was lost in remembrance of his now recently deceased friend the dazed look on his face was of that of a man who had suffered unbearable losses and done unspeakable things to live, in hope that things would return to normal. "But they won't unless we can find the lord of dragons." Thought Aki as he watched the old man fall into what seemed like a deep sleep, but he knew it was nothing mre than Brother Wolf remebering the origins of his friendship with the one known as Edon.


End file.
